


November Rain

by anytaintedcreature (wrongwayco)



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, My contribution to Erik Suffers 2019, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongwayco/pseuds/anytaintedcreature
Summary: Rowan wasn’t usually the first one awake in the morning. Erik was the early riser - he took morning classes, rolled out of bed around seven am and got the first shower, and was usually gone by the time Rowan left his room. That was a good thing.A self-preservation tactic.Over the past few years, he’d needed to come up with more than a few to survive.***Rowan's tired. He's tired of being the butt of the joke in the group chat. He's tired of his friends setting him up on dates. Mostly, he's tired of being in love with his roommate and being too scared to do anything about it.





	November Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I...don't know what this is. I just had to sit here while it happened to me. Enjoy.

_If we could take the time_

_To lay it on the line_

_I could rest my head_

_Just knowin' that you were mine_

_All mine_

_So if you want to love me_

_Then darlin' don't refrain_

_Or I'll just end up walkin'_

_In the cold November rain_

* * *

* * *

 

**_Group Name Changed: Find Rowan a Boyfriend_ **

 

 **Rowan:** Please, no. Not again.

 **Jade:** This is happening, sorry. You’re about to be 21 little one, live a little.

 **Rowan:** and again I ask, no. I’m begging actually

 **Serena:** oh, what fun! Can I help?

 **Jade:** Of course. You, me, Veronica - coffee at mud house after 10am class

 **Veronica:** Doesn’t Faris work there?

Maybe we could set them up.

 **Sylv:** oh that would be just the sweetest thing

_Rowan has left the group chat_

**Veronica:** he’ll appreciate us one day

 **Erik:** Faris? FUCK THAT

…

I just mean, he’s a bit of a tool, right?

He’s not that great.

And if Rowan started dating him we’d have to hang out with him. He’d be at the house a lot

So no

 **Veronica:** brilliant recovery 10/10

 **Jade:** You seem to have a lot of opinions on your roommate’s love life, so why don’t you help?

 **Sylv:** of course he has opinions, they’re practically brothers

 **Veronica:** yikes

 **Erik:** hard pass on that one

Someone’s gotta plan his party after all

While you ladies are trying to set the poor kid up

After he told you to butt out

 **Serena:** but he just seems so lonely

 **Veronica:** we push because we care

 **Jade:** What about Vince from the gym?

 **Erik:** God no

 **Veronica:** You know, no one is actually asking your opinion.

_Erik has been temporarily kicked from the group chat_

**Veronica:** Now that that’s taken care of.

Well, the trap has been set. How long do you think it’s going to take for them to tear each other’s clothes off?

We’ve got a week til the party.

 **Jade:** Oh, all in due time. These matters require some...finesse.

 **Sylv:** speaking of finesse, I have to know

Tell me doll, have you managed to have your wicked way with Hendrik yet, or is that still a work in progress?

 **Veronica:** oooh I’m listening

 **Jade:** ...we’re discussing Rowan and Erik here, not me.

 **Sylv:** what I wouldn’t give to see you climb that man like a tree.

_Jade has left the group chat_

**Veronica:** so sensitive

* * *

* * *

 

Rowan wasn’t usually the first one awake in the morning. Erik was the early riser - he took morning classes, rolled out of bed around seven am and got the first shower, and was usually gone by the time Rowan left his room. That was a good thing.

A self-preservation tactic.

Over the past few years, he’d needed to come up with more than a few to survive.

He had failed at it that morning, though.

“You’re up early.”

Rowan nearly dropped the soap-slicked mug back into the sink. He glanced over his shoulder to watch as Erik - messy haired and clad only in his underwear - meandered into the kitchen.

His boxers were decorated with a pattern of jalapenos, with the words ‘Too Spicy’ printed across his ass. Rowan knew that only because he was the one to put them in Erik’s stocking last Christmas. _Certainly_ not because he looked.

Rowan turned back to the dishes and shoved his arms down into the bubbles. The water was going cool. He turned the faucet back on and let it run. “Yeah, well. Couldn’t get back to sleep I guess.”

Erik shuffled over to the coffee maker. Rowan passed him the cleaned and dried mug.

“I thought you had a date last night,” Erik said. He seemed to be intently focused on pouring his coffee.

“I did,” Rowan kept his tone neutral. If his eyes followed the movement of his roommate’s jaw when the muscle there jumped, if he let his gaze track down the line of his neck to the constellation of freckles on one shoulder, down the curve of his back, down - well, it couldn’t be helped.

He let out a breath and set to scrubbing a plate with renewed vigor. “I wasn’t out late.”

“Hmm,” Erik muttered, non-committal. He took a long sip of his coffee, just black.

Rowan wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Faris, right?” Erik continued, leaning back against the counter at Rowan’s side. He could practically feel Erik’s gaze, burning into the side of his face.

“Yeah. Veronica did it - well, she gave him my number. I didn’t want to be rude,” Rowan chewed on his bottom lip and placed the dish down on a towel. He kept his eyes forward. Rinse, repeat. “I mean, he works at our go-to coffee shop.”

“Smart,” Erik sounded disgruntled. Several beats passed before he spoke up again. “So was that it, or are you gonna see him again?”

For a moment, Rowan paused. He could be brave, he knew. He could turn around, tell Erik the truth for what it was - a resounding no. He could even tell him _why:_ that _he_ was the one who haunted his dreams at night; that every time he went on a stupid date one of the girls set up, Erik was the one he wished sat across from him instead. But at the end of the day, fear won out, as it usually did.

Rowan reached out and turned the water off with a weary sigh. “I mean, Veronica invited him to the party on Saturday, so. I guess I am.”

“Huh,” Erik said.

“If you’ve got something to say, go ahead.”

“Nothing,” Erik drained his mug and shuffled in closer. His bare shoulder brushed Rowan’s for just a moment before Erik bumped him to the side with his hip.

Rowan breathed him in and only hoped he didn’t notice. “I wasn’t done.”

“I’ll finish them,” Erik told him, dropping his empty mug back into the sink it’d only just vacated. “Go shower or something.”

It was either that, Rowan thought, or stand there and watch soap bubbles cling to Erik’s forearms. He could leave, or he could step up behind him at the sink, let his arms slip around his bare waist and press his mouth to the back of Erik’s neck, let his teeth graze over the shell of his ear just to hear the sound he’d make.

“Thanks,” Rowan said instead, his voice remarkably calm despite the heat thrumming through his veins. He backtracked out of the kitchen. He made it all the way to the bathroom before shutting the door behind him and slumping against it with a groan.

Self-preservation tactics. They existed for a reason.

One of the things he’d learned early on was that there was only so much exposure to a still sleep-rumpled Erik his heart could take.

* * *

**Rowan:** What exactly is your devious plan here

 **Jade:** Wouldn’t you like to know

 **Rowan:** I would yes

That’s why I asked

Jade, please. Don’t do this to me

 **Jade:** Don’t you worry about a thing birthday boy.

 **Rowan:** Not until sat.

Speaking of which, I don’t want to date Faris?

It seems a little harsh to lead him on if I already know that?

 **Jade:** Who said anything about dating?

 **Rowan:** wow

You did

 **Jade:** Well, anyway. You know that

And I know that

But someone else doesn’t know that.

 **Rowan:** Not that I don’t appreciate the effort, but that is not going to work.

Trust me, I’ve done everything short of smoke signals or spelling it out on the walls

He just doesn’t think of me that way.

 **Jade:** First of all, you’re wrong.

Second, if you believe that, why did you move in with him??

THIRD, have you tried, I don’t know, just walking up to him and kissing him?

 **Rowan:** 1 - I don’t think so / 2- I’m a masochist I guess / 3- I absolutely cannot do that, next

 **Jade:** You could.

 **Rowan:** he’s my best friend

 **Jade:** The two are not mutually exclusive.

 **Rowan:** they are when we live together. In the same house. With a lease

 **Jade:** What a sad story you live.

 **Rowan:** Tell me about it.

* * *

**Veronica:** SO. How was Rowan’s date?

 **Erik:** Fuck off

 **Veronica:** someone’s grumpy. Did you have to listen to them bang it out?

_Read 11:26am_

**Veronica:** I’m going to take that unnecessary rudeness as a yes. Go Rowan

You know, if you’re jealous, I have some advice

Maybe you could, I don’t know

Nut up and do something about it

* * *

**_Group Chat: Find Rowan a Boyfriend_ **

**Veronica:** So, Rowan. How was it?

 **Rowan:** How was what

 **Veronica:** Slow today, are we? Your date. Erik wouldn’t tell me.

 **Sylv:** oh, you.

 **Rowan:** Fine, it was fine. He’s nice.

 **Serena:** is that all? Did he give u flowers? A love poem? Anything?

 **Erik:** oh, that sound? Just me throwing up. Ignore me.

 **Veronica:** Don’t worry, we will.

_Erik has been temporarily kicked from the group chat_

**Rowan:** You know it hurts his feelings when you do that.

 **Veronica:** obviously that only makes it funnier.

 **Serena:** is he coming to ur party on saturday??

 **Rowan:** Erik?

 **Veronica:** Jesus. No

 **Serena:** Faris

 **Rowan:** I guess, considering Veronica told him about it.

 **Serena:** how sweet!

 **Rowan:** :/

* * *

* * *

 

By the time Thursday night rolled around, Erik’s mood was darker than a storm cloud. Try as he might to convince himself otherwise, it had little to do with the fact that he’d lost four Overwatch matches in a row, and everything to do with the mental image of Rowan upstairs, getting dressed for another date with the moron from the coffee shop on the corner.

He didn’t even seem to _like_ him, so why the hell was he going out with him again?

It was like an itch between his shoulder blades he just couldn’t quite reach.

When his team lost once more, Erik tossed the controller to the other side of the couch with a growl.

“I’ve told you before, if you get on a losing streak, just quit.”

Erik glanced his way, the retort ready on his tongue likely too hostile for the conversation at hand. He paused when Rowan flopped down beside him. He’d changed into his favorite threadbare pajama pants with a hole in the knee, and a Guns ‘N Roses t-shirt Erik was pretty sure had been in his own closet first. “What is that?”

“What’s what?” Rowan frowned, perplexed.

 _“That.”_ Erik waved a hand to indicate Rowan’s entire being. “Who goes out dressed like that?”

If he sounded bitter, Rowan made no comment.

“Oh,” he shuffled further back into the couch cushions, his shoulder and thigh brushing Erik’s more than once in his efforts to get comfortable. “He had something come up. Family, or whatever.”

“So he stood you up last minute?” Erik couldn't decide what flared up strongest in his chest - relief, or indignation on Rowan’s behalf. “What a dick.”

Rowan shrugged. “It’s fine.” He stretched his arms above his head, eyes closing with the movement, and Erik’s gaze fell to the newly exposed skin of his stomach.

It was definitely his t-shirt, Erik thought. It wasn’t long enough for Rowan.

No real loss. Erik could see the indentions of his hip bones, little valleys that just begged for his hands to trace them. He could see the line of hair that trailed down his navel and disappeared beneath his waistband. His mouth went dry.

When Rowan opened his eyes with a lazy grin, Erik made sure his eyes were anywhere else, even as his heart pounded an uneven beat against his ribs. “Guess you’re stuck with me, then.”

Rowan’s smile widened, bright and warm, and Erik’s black mood lightened considerably. “An acceptable fate, I think,” Rowan said, before leaning over him to fetch the controller. “Want to take turns?”

“You go first,” Erik agreed, digging in his pocket for his phone, “I’ll order pizza.”

His night had improved in a matter of minutes, with the promise of food and his favorite company.

Rowan’s eyes were glued to the TV screen, thumbs flying over joysticks. Erik watched as the tip of his tongue poked through his teeth, a sure sign he was concentrating.

“What do you want to do for your birthday?” It was an old tradition, started back in high school; instead of gifts, they generally did something fun together instead. Earlier in the year for Erik’s birthday, they’d gone camping. For Rowan’s the year before, paintball.

Rowan frowned. “Oh, I-I don’t know yet.” He sounded almost nervous. “Let me think about it.”

Erik leaned back into the couch at Rowan’s side. If he shifted his right leg an inch, maybe two, they’d be touching. “Whatever you want.”

* * *

* * *

**_Group Name Changed: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE_ **

**Veronica:** So what are you now, twelve?

 **Rowan:** Ha, ha. Thanks

 **Serena:** Happy Birthday Rowan! I’m excited for ur party tonight, should I bring brownies or will we have enough

 **Veronica:** We talked about this. Only if they’re special brownies

 **Serena:** more chocolate chips?

 **Veronica:** sigh

 **Erik:** HB

 **Rowan:** thanks man

 **Veronica:** xoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

* * *

 

Rowan was not the biggest fan of parties, even when they were thrown in his honor.

When a pair of hands gripped his shoulders and he jumped so violently he nearly spilled his drink, he thought maybe he disliked them all the more when they _were._

“Happy Birthday!” Faris had a broad, exuberant grin. He had hair the color of spun gold and nice arms, sure, but his eyes were the wrong shade of blue and he lacked that particular smirk that set Rowan’s heart racing. On their own, they weren’t reasons to count him out.

But he just wasn’t _Erik,_ and that was reason enough.

Being desperately in love with your best friend of six years was no easy thing.

“Thanks,” Rowan started, pasting on a smile. It slipped away when Faris leaned in and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

From the corner of Rowan’s eye, he saw someone slink out of the room. He couldn’t help but notice, really - they were always in each other’s orbit, and Rowan constantly felt the pull of Erik’s gravity.

Rowan stifled a sigh. “Listen, I-”

Jade popped up on Faris’s other side, slipping an arm around him, and Rowan thought she might be the best thing he’d ever seen. “Faris, have you met Sylvando? Come with me.”

“Oh, okay…”

Over his head, Rowan saw Jade tilt her chin in the direction Erik had escaped before she swept Faris away.

Rowan couldn’t help the upward quirk of his smile before he fled into the hallway.

* * *

* * *

**Rowan:** Where’d you go

 **Erik:** booze run brb

 **Rowan:** damn I would’ve gone with you. come on

 **Erik:** its your party you can cry if you want to

 **Rowan:** don’t be an ass

 **Erik:** <3

* * *

* * *

 

By the time everyone else had gone, not only had Rowan not quite managed to locate Erik, even after he returned - a feat in itself, as their house was not overly large - but he was thoroughly tired. Having so many people in the house drained him. The cake was good, though.

He walked the length of the back patio, picking up abandoned red cups when Erik found _him_ instead.

“Didn’t Jade say they’d be back in the morning for the mess? Seems a little like you shouldn’t have to clean up your own birthday party.”

Rowan jumped. He dropped the cup he’d been holding and hastily bent down to add it to the trash bag. “Ah, yeah. She did say that.”

“Then put the trash down. It’s still your birthday for-” Erik paused to consult the phone in his pocket, “-twelve more minutes.”

Obediently, Rowan let the bag slip from his fingers. Erik dragged two patio chairs over to the pool’s edge before settling into one of them.

Rowan collapsed into the other with a heavy exhale. He looked down at the water, watching the moon’s reflection shine back.

“Want to swim?” Erik asked.

“It’s November,” Rowan protested.

“Baby.”

He snorted. “Just because you don’t feel the cold doesn’t mean the rest of us want to freeze.”

He caught the corner of Erik’s grin, all mischief. “I’d keep you warm.”

Something in Rowan’s stomach fluttered. Erik seemed to be doing that more and more, almost... _flirting_.

It could be his imagination. Or...it might not be.

Erik stretched out, resting his arms behind his head as he balanced precariously on the back legs of the chair. “Did you ever decide what you want for your birthday?”

There was only one thing he wanted from Erik that he didn’t already have, something he wanted so badly he ached with it. And he was so, _so_ tired of pretending.

He could be brave. For nine minutes, he could be brave.

Rowan took a deep breath. “Yeah, there’s something I want.”

“Well, I can’t read your mind.”

Rowan wondered if it would be better or worse, if he could. Easier, maybe. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, “I want you to kiss me.”

He screwed his eyes shut. He heard the plastic crash of the legs of Erik’s chair, back on the ground.

It was silent for a moment, for two. Rowan couldn’t even hear the bugs. He held his breath.

“You sure that’s what you want?” Erik asked. His voice was soft and low, and the coil inside Rowan wound ever tighter.

“I mean, if you want. Obviously I’m not going to make you. I was really joking, I mean-” he stopped stammering immediately when Erik pressed a finger to his mouth. Rowan’s eyes popped open, his lips parted. He could almost taste him.

Erik stood before him, a deeply serious look on his face. Looming over him as he was, Erik nearly blocked out the moon; what remained of the faint light lent him a halo. Slowly, he leaned in a little closer. “I asked if that’s what _you_ wanted,” Erik murmured, “for your birthday.”

Rowan couldn’t have looked away from him if he wanted to. He gripped the arms of the chair to keep himself still, planted. Need was like lightning in his veins, vibrating through him from the inside out. The truth tore itself free and left him in a ragged whisper. “God, _yes.”_

Erik was on him in the next breath, his mouth crashing into Rowan’s with ferocity, more a demand than an offering. The noise that broke loose in Rowan’s throat would have embarrassed him, were he not beyond caring entirely. Erik’s hand touched his jaw before sliding around to cradle the back of his head, fingers threading into his hair and tangling there. Erik kissed him like his next breath depended on it, like he _meant_ it, and any lingering doubt in Rowan’s mind evaporated, like rain before the sun.

Rowan reached out blindly, gripping fabric, seeking skin. He pulled Erik closer in the same moment Erik shifted to slip into his lap and straddle his legs. Rowan pressed a hand to his spine and drew him in. He heard the hitch in Erik’s breath and grinned against his mouth.

Not one to be outdone, Erik rocked closer, grazing his teeth over Rowan’s bottom lip before sinking into him with a desperation, a frenzy that made Rowan’s head spin. He dropped his hands to Erik’s thighs and held on. He was shaking - meteors were crashing under his skin, supernovas exploding in his bones. He slid a hand up under Erik’s shirt, found bare skin burning.

He'd certainly be able to keep him warm.

With a feral growl, Rowan tore away to press his lips to the column of Erik’s throat, to blaze a trail down his neck, to mark his collarbone; outward evidence of the hunger that’d been eating him inside out.

Erik gasped. “Which room-”

“Yours is closer,” Rowan whispered against the shell of his ear, and Erik’s fingers slid down his back and gripped his hips.

“Smart,” he breathed, “but the couch is closer than that.”

“Brilliant.”

They made it out of the chair. Erik shoved him into the wall beside the door, his kiss searing, hands wandering. “Happy Birthday,” he said, the words falling from his tongue right onto Rowan’s, before he continued his explorations, until midnight fell upon them, until Rowan could see nothing but stars.

* * *

* * *

**_Group Chat Name Changed: Rowan Got a Boyfriend_ **

**Jade:** Just a PSA, no one else go over to clean. I found two very naked boys on the couch.

 **Veronica:** WHAT

I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS

 **Jade:** It’ll have to wait. I tossed a blanket on them and left. They can clean their own mess now.

 **Veronica:** Damn, happy birthday Rowan

Operation get Rowan a boyfriend was a success then.

You know what that means.

 **Jade:** oh, no.

**_Group Chat Name Changed: Get Jade Laid_ **

**Veronica:** Now it's your turn.


End file.
